


Amoureux

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weapons Naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naming a weapon is one of the most romantic things Ruby would hear from Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amoureux

Ruby and Scarlet exited a one of Beacon's maintenance workshops with Scarlet's new weapon at hand.

Ruby was particularly impressed and more enamoured with the older boy's ability to reverse engineer her High Calibre Sniper Scythe, recast the mouldings, and fine-tuned the complicated mechanisms to make a replica with scaled modifications to suit his own height.

Ruby looked at Scarlet as they walked to a testing area.

"Hnn I can't wait to teach you how to use a Scythe Scarlet! Then you can be all, Wha! Pow! Hu-cha!" Ruby sound out her excitement.

Scarlet chuckled and patted the girl's back. "Sounds like I would slay a lot of Grimm from how you imagined I would be."

"I am! You're my fellow weapons enthusiast/boyfriend! And I would love to teach anyone who wants to learn about my Scythe work!" With more zest, Ruby took Scarlet's hand and practically dragged Scarlet off faster to the area. And once they arrived, Ruby finally let go and turned to see Scarlet rubbing his hyper extended shoulder.

"Ehh sorry Scarlet." Ruby apologized sheepishly.

Scarlet let out an amused scoff, "yes, do be careful or your student would be injured before the actual lesson with Amoureux."

"Amoureux?" Ruby voiced curiously.

Scarlet nodded curtly and transformed his own Scythe and rested it over his own shoulders in a show off like manner, "My Scythe's name, it's "Sweetheart or Lover" in an old Mistralian dialect." He then gave a teasing smirk, "Seems like a fitting tribute for a certain Red Rosebud's nickname."

Ruby swore her face was burning red from Scarlet's teasing but oddly romantic gesture regarding her. Not wanting to be one uped by the older boy, Ruby hugged him and buried her face in his chest, to which Scarlet held her closer once his weapon folded to it's compact form.

Ruby looked up to him and tip toed to kiss his cheek, "You're too sweet and thoughtful when it comes to me, you know."

Scarlet looked at her fondly, "It's hard not to with an equally sweet and thoughtful girlfriend."

They parted and proceed to work with quick form change and basic technique.

"Would your sister likely ask about me once you send Amoreaux back to Mistral?" Ruby asked while she watched Scarlet drill with stances.

Scarlet laughed at the what would likely ensue, "Cerise would tease and interrogate me about you 'till kingdom come. So don't be shocked if she calls you sis if you ever meet my family."

Ruby smiled at the thought, "Introduce me sometime."


End file.
